Harry Potter an the Rise of the Fallen
by CodyAHM
Summary: Keran Kessertin has a son no one knew about, now he is on his way back to his home world at the head of the Fallen swarms.  Will earth be able to stop him or will the Dark Dreamer gain a new world.  this is a slash story M/M & M/M/M. Harry/Dunehelm/OC R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first story (yay). I really hope it doesn't suck as bad as I think it will...humm, oh well, onward with my insanity(creepy giggle)!

I do not own Harry Potter or Armies of Exigo (if I did there would be a sequel to this great game)

Harry Potter and the Rise of the

Fallen

By. CodyAHM1 (that's me)

Deep under the Howling Plains, the Avatar of Darkness, Keran Kessertin, sat and pondered his failure in merging his dimension with this foul world he found himself, and what remained of his people, stranded on. "How could I have Failed?" He asked the lifeless bodies of the Ageless Ones and his adopted son, who he could sense nearby, "I was given the power to take this world by the Dark Dreamer himself, yet in the end all I achieved was the death of that insolent child mage Alric do Rei." "The first thing you did wrong was ignore the desperation of lesser creatures, such as the tribes, and the wisdom of those peace seeking fools of mages." came the voice of Kerans' son, "the second thing you did wrong was leave Vangarath in charge of your defense father, Domina or myself would have been a better move."

"I could not have placed either of you in charge as the Ageless Ones did not know of you, and they did not trust Domina." Keran stated, "where is she, do you know?" :Oh, She is having sport with the Dwarven survivors, and some Elf captives. You know how she gets when she is angry, I would leave her to her fun." came the reply. "I see, and why are you here?" Keran asked. "I felt the need to try and console you," was the reply, " don't ask why, you would not understand, it's a human thing." the voice added as the speaker stepped into the dim lighting of the chamber. In the sparse light, Keran looked Upon his son, standing at a small size of 5" 7 was what looked like at first glance a young elf female, but was in fact a 19 year old human male. Ebony Hair flowed down his back, pulled into a ponytail at the base or his skull. Dark robes in a strange mix of deep elf and fallen summoner garb, flowed around his body. What skin showed was as pale as snow and had a slight glow to its flawless surface, what was not seen was the scars that marred his back. Long thin arms, which led to delicate hands that ended in long black claws, crossed over the chest of the figure, "speaking of the princess, she has stated that there is nothing left she can teach me without angering her people." "I see." stated Keran as he turned to look into his sons unique eyes. No whites show in his sons eyes, a side effect of the fallen magic he had taught his son over the last 16 years since he was found in the tunnels of the Deep Realm, instead the only color in his eyes was the ring of deep emerald green surrounding his pupils.

"Is there another reason for your presence my boy?" Keran asked. "hum.. yes father there is, I have instructed several summoners to modify a dimensional gateway to lock onto the energies of my home world, as well as to begin breeding what creatures we have from your home realm father." "Good, good I am very pleased with your actions Harry, now what else do you have to speak of, I can sense a troubled air around you." "as you know father you are unable to come with me and the army I will lead to my home world, so, I need commanders I can trust to get the job done right." harry began, "and Domina says that the only ones who a leader can trust is blood kin." "Yes I am aware Dominas' beliefs, what of it." Keran said. "Well since I have no blood kin to trust coming with or waiting for me in this world, I have decided to take a mate to help me." "hum, that would be wise, but, I was under the impression that Domina had found a male for you to bond with already." Karan began, "So why are you so much thought to this?" "The male she has found me I have yet to meet, but his position as the prince under an weak and aged father means he is to weak for me to trust to get things done, so I have found a human man who is strong and willing to get his hands dirty, as he has already shown." "Who is this male you have found _my son_?" Keran demanded in a soft voice yet with growing unease. "Dunehelm Bellanger, the lord of Margoth, knight and friend to your enemy and the man who stopped the melding of your world and this one, Alric do Rei."

yay first chapter has ended, i hope everyone likes it so far, should i continue with is?

I hope lots of people read this, i put a lot of time into this... not really.

OK Read and Review, because reviews make me happy, ps i need a name for the deep elf prince, and he is not going to be a little wimp so a nice strong name plz.


	2. Chapter 2

HI all, here is chapter 2, yay

cat: I don't know why you are so happy, you write so little it's almost pathetic.

0.0 ... did you just talk?

cat: no your just crazy.

0.0 ...oh.. ok... on with the story

cat: dumbass.

Chapter 2

"My lord Dunehelm are you well?" asked the caption of the guard.

"I am fine Finn Barra," replied Dunehelm as he looked out over the city surrounding Castle Margoth, "I am just remembering old times."

"Thou it is nice to remember, it is unhealthy to dwell in the past." said Finn Barra, "Are you thinking of Lord Alric again?"

"No actually, I was thinking of the marches I lead during the war," Dunehelm stated, "there was something I never told Alric in my reports."

"What was it my lord" asked Finn.

"I first noticed when I was leading a march thru the Greylin Moors, after Lord Alric was taken by Vangarath, that we were being followed by something." said Dunehelm.

"Was it some foul monster my Lord?" asked Finn.

"No it looked like a elf woman, but her eyes were covered with a strange cloth, yet she seemed to know exactly where she was going and what was in her path."

"She must have been using magic Lord. Am I wrong in stating that you sound like you are infatuated with this being?"

"No you are not wrong Finn Barra, but you see when I asked Lady Tierna about her I was told that She knew about no such Elf." Said Dune (I got tired of writing his full name)

"was that the only time you saw her?" asked Finn

"No, I saw her many times thru out the campaign, but now that I think of it, I only Saw her at times when neither Lady Tierna and Lord Alric were not with me." Dune thought out loud. " As a matter of fact I started to see more of her when the fallen and deep elfs entered the conflict." Dune realized

"I am sure it was just a coincidence my lord, or maybe she was watching over you, hehe i think you were not the only one falling for a unknown person, hehehe." Finn started, "maybe you should try to find her my lord, I am sure Margoth would rejoice with having a new Lady to look upon."

"You are right Finn Barra, I do believe I shale begin looking for her, and when I find her I shale make her a royal lady and my wife." Dune declared

just then a guard entered the room. "Capitan, my lord a group of fallen approach the city."

"Are they attacking solider?" asked Finn

"no Capitan, they do not seem hostile, but we should kill them before they get to the city."

"No, as we have seen with the tribes sometimes allies come in strange places. Who leads them, Keran or Domina, if the former we should prepare the troops for conflict, if the latter get ready to attack, Domina is far less likely to come in peace then keran is, and keran would almost never come in peace at all, unless he was being forced to." Dunehelm ordered/asked.

"Nether my lord, these fallen are being lead by what looks like a Elf woman, her eyes are covered yet still she walks in the front of the group." the solider said "My lord what is wrong?"

"It's her Finn Barra" Dunehelm said in a barely audible whisper, "I was right I did see more of her when the fallen entered the conflict, because she is a fallen."

"well two out of three is good, I am a fallen, to a certain degree any way, and you did see more of me after my father showed himself, but I am no woman," said a voice behind the three me.

As Finn and Dunehelm turned to look at the speaker Dune saw the object of his affection, up close for the first time, step out of the shadows and saw that they were indeed a male. "You are the one that fallowed me during the war?" he asked, "who is your Father?"

"Yes and now I have come to meet you in person, my title and my name are Harold Kessertin, I am the son of Keran Kessertin, and I have come to take you as my husband Dunehelm Bellangere."

End Chap. 2

well what do you think, I really want to know.

cat: you're a horrid writer

shut it before I punt you like a football you damn cat.

cat: you asked for an opinion so I gave mine. nobody else will anyways.

Plz review so i can ignore the cat, she is very mean to me

cat: pansy ass

T o T


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody reviews but i do have some watchers at lest.

cat: not for much longer if you don't keep updating.

hay I had a family reunion and had to help Kyla moved in.

cat: I like kyla she pets me.

...I pet you to.

cat: yes but i own you so it does not count.

lets get on with the story

cat: yes lets.

Chapter 3

"My lord Keran, was it wise to give that human a part of your forces."

"It is not your place to question me, but to answer your question, I did not give him a portan of my forces at all," Keran stated, "the force he took with him to Margoth was his own. the sumoners were trained by him in the use of his particular brand of magic. The queen he that went with him was hatched and raised by my son, her offspring are unique amongst the hive because they were overexposed to the magic that flows off of him."

"Would not these forces be of more use serving under you my lord?"

"They answer only to Harrison, I have found that they have bound themselves to my son and not to the dark dreamer."

"Heretics, they should be purged"

"NO! my son has never shown an interest to this world being his, so he is not a threat, besides he plans to leave back to his own world and he will need a army to take it, so you see two birds with one stone."

"What of the deep elf he must mate to, that would be a loss to your army. Not to mention the human he wants as his own."

"The Deep elf clan that will fallow him have never taken to fighting for us as it is, they are no real loss. and thou i am loath to admit it Dunehelm was a competent leader during the war, he had the loyalty of his people and the knowledge to use them." keran said "And besides i am not sending my son back to his world without a parting gift to help him do what must be done."

"what is this gift my lord."

"Why it is you my dear Vangarath, why else do you think i went thru the trouble of bringing you back?"

"It is not my place to question you my lord"

"no, it is not"

End

yay i am done for now i should get the next update up sometime next week.

cat: ya ya ya, lets just see how well that goes over.

you are a mean little she cat aren't you.

cat: of corse, now pet me slave.

sigh... read and review and all that jazz


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is so late, i have been researching information for another story i want to write.

cat: or in other words you have been playing games.

...well... yes and no

cat: you so lazy.

i could always go thru the effort of reintroducing you to the dogs downstairs.

cat: o plz, you love me too much to do that.

Chapter 4

"Be gone foul creature of the deep," shouted Finn Barra, "take you Heretical ideas and the thrice dammed hell spawn that came with you back to whatever pit you crawled of with you before I run you thru."

"My my what rude people you surround yourself with my soon to be husband, " dralwed Harry to Dunehelm, "besides you weak little mortal, I said I was here for my husband, not that I was looking for one, he also seemed eager to make me his wife if I heard right."

"That was before I knew who you were" stated Dune

"Oh, so you only wanted me for my looks?" asked Harry in a mock hurt voice, "and here I thought you loved me for me, HA, what a Noble Lord _you_ are"

"Be silent monster, besides if we weak mortals were able to defeat you might father, where exactly does that leave you hum." mocked Finn Barra

Harry flexed his clawed hands in anger, and baring his teeth at the man hissed out, "the only reason you humans won was because my father left a weak little spy to guard his back, and did not expect that animal Dragga and that whelp _Do Rei_ to join forces, you got lucky."

"How dare you insult the High Lord like that he was a great man." Yelled Dunehelm

"If he is so great then where is he?" Harry asked, "oh that's right my father killed him and that beast ." "But never mind, my preparations are complete."

"Preparations for what." asked the till then silent soilder

"Humm, oh, well if it is your loyalty to your people and Kingdome that prevents you from being mine then I believe that it is time to alter you loyalties, and this spell will do just that."

As Harry finished talking a silver shield surrounded him and Dunehelm separating them from the others in the room. With a wave of Harries' hand tendrils of darkness surrounded the trapped lord. When Dunehelm could no longer move, and with the guards and Finn Barra attacking the shield Harry began chanting.

*_Ungale He Damunet Gage An Addanoy Esa Calan Tin Hehe An lench Ne A Buty_,* streams of light began to run back and forth between the Lord and Harry, *_Nes None Dontry Yas Opengo Gon Non, Evre Try Bon Non Nes My_.* A black outline began to surround Dunehelm.

Slowly as Harry repeated the spell Dune stopped struggling and slowly his look of anger began to change into one of aww and love for the being standing before him. The Black binds faded away as Harry stopped chanting, and the silver shield fell away. slowly Dunehelm walked forward and embraced the other man.

"My little love, I live only to love and protect you now," Dunehelm said lightly into the ebony locks as he nuzzled Harrys head. "please let me show you my worth, if you give me command of your forces I will show you my abilities in warfare be destroying this city in your name."

"MY LORD!" cried Finn Barra as he crept closer to his war friend "What has that monster done to you, these are your people you are talking about, your friends." "You are talking about women and children, and troops that would give their lives for yoAAARRGH." screamed Finn Barra as Dunehelm swiftly turned around and ran the old soldier thru with his sword.

"That is exactly what I expect them to do old friend, give me their lives starting with you." Dunehelm said as the older man slid off his sword and fell to the floor, a puddle of blood slowly starting to spread across the floor.

"YOU Guards," Dune shouted, "go and inform the men of what has happened, and prepare to city for war, at noon tomorrow I will return at the head of an army, and I will lead them to the destruction of this city for once and for all," said Dune as he and Harry slowly stepped into the shadows, "fight for all you are worth men, try to strike me down for I will show no mercy, we will kill every man, woman, and child, know this and fight for all you are worth, after all I do want some challenge." Dune said as the shadows surrounded him whisking him and Harry away from the castle leaving the stunned guards with nothing but a hollow feeling and laughter that echoed with dark intent.

Quickly they ran from the room and down to the Barracks to warn the commanders. Thou they knew that the city would fall to their Lord and his new forces, they would at least make him and his new Fallen love pay for the treachery with a sea of blood.

HEHE darkish no?

cat: I knew you had issues but wow.

hehehe and just think it will probably be getting darker in the next few chapters

( o the "spell" is kinda my take on the first few verses of the Stand alone complex song from ghost in the shell. I know i got it all wrong but hay i have no idea what they are saying and this is a fictional spell give me a break.)

if you want an idea of what the hive forces under harry look like, I will do a page describing Harrys forces latter on but just think the Starship Troopers, movie and show, bug just smaller.

Read and Review people


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to try and get some chapters out of the way while my internet was down

cat: wow it takes no access to the internet to get you to write, do you have add or something?

NO I do not have ad... oh look at the pretty bird

cat: hum dinner

Chapter 5

The day before in the realm deep underneath the Howling Plains, Princess Domina reclined on her throne watching as some of her High Elvin captives are ripped apart by a small swarm of hive stingers. So deeply was she concentrating on the bloodshed that she almost failed to notice a lesser matriarch approach, almost.

"What is it sister, it had better be important to interrupt my sport" Domina drawled.

"My lady the lord of the House of Coranth has arrived as per you orders." replied the matriarch.

"ugh, fine send the old fool in." groaned the princess .

"My lady I can assure you I am not old nor a fool." came an unexpected reply from the doorway.

"Caine, what are you doing here I sent for the lord of your house not his son." Domina hissed out.

"yes well, my father has unfortunately passed away, it happened in the late hours two days ago," Caine began, "he seemed to have run across a female cave crawler on one of his walks thru the tunnels, it was quite bloody." he finished with an evil smirk across his face.

"What a tragedy, he was a great man I shale mourn his unfortunate passing." Domina said in mock sorrow. After a few moments passed Domina started speaking again, "ok I'm done, moving on, I had called upon the lord of your house, to inquire about the state of you preparations for your union to my pupil, then your departure to his home world."

"All preparations are complete all that is needed is my young mates' presence, is he here?" answered Caine.

"No he is not, I do not really know where he is, we will have to ask his father. Lord Keran is the only one who really knows where the boy is with any degree of certainty, VOIDE WALKER!" Domina called out.

"You called my lady." came a voice from the shadows.

"contact Lord Keran, I need to ask him about the whereabouts of his son." ordered Domina

"It is already done." came the reply.

"Then where is he you fool"

just then a dimensional portal opened next to the Void walker.

"I am here princess, what do you want?" Said the duel tone voice of the Avatar of Darkness, Lord Keran.

" Ah, the young lord Caine and I wished to know your sons' whereabouts." Domina slowly replied.

"Then you are fortunate, I received word from him that in two days time he wishes for you and Myself to come to the city of Margoth. Lord Caine may come as well." Keran said

"Margoth! Why would he want us there, the humans under Dunehelm have managed to keep us at bay for many months now." Domina replied in slight confusion

"The messenger said that in two days the city would be ours and Dunehelm would not be a problem" Keran Drawled

"Hum I wonder what my little mate is up to" caine spoke for the first time since Lord Kerans' arrival.

"yes I wonder." Keran said in a knowing tone

END Chap.

am so sorry this is so late, i have to house sit for my mother while she is out of town, and her dogs are slightly pathetic, can't leave them alone for more then 5 hours

cat: as long as you keep me fed i don't care

you are so mean to me

Read and Review, nobody has yet and that makes me kind of sad.

cat: at lest you have watchers

ya i guess


	6. Harry's Army

my cat was right, it does take no internet access to get me to write.

cat: told you so, i wonder if anyone is still reading this.

maybe, maybe not, o well i will start the story up again next chapter, this is the chap i said i would explain harry's army units for everyone who didn't look at my profile.

Leaders

Lord- Harold Kessertin/Harry potter (human birth fallen by magic)

First General- Dunehelm Bellanger AKA Dune (human traitor)

(OC) Second General- Caine Coranth (deep elf)

Spy- Vangarath (undead void walker)

Hive Queen-Camara(brood mother)

Units

**Hive** (if you want to see the new looks google starship troopers + what you want to look at)

Stinger- default fighter unit (zergling): appearance- warrior Bug, size= great dane

spitter- artillery and AA unit: appearance- plasma bug, size= elephant

guardian- air to ground fighter: appearance- rippler bug, size= tiger

seeker- recon unit: appearance- control bug, size= cat

gatherer- basic worker unit: appearance- consort bug, size= cow

**New Hive**

sprayer- close range acid sprayer: appearance- tanker bug, size= rhino

sting wing- air to air fighter: appearance- hopper bug, size great dane + two ten foot wings( 20 foot wingspan)

fisher- water unit: appearance- watertiger bug, size= tiger shark

weaver-heavy combat unit, weds used for AA: appearance- jungle spider bug, size= horse

**Deep Elf**

nightmare(male)-mounted combat unit air/ ground: will ride thestrals instead of giant rats(when they get to harrys world) they use magic to slow enemies and a scimitar to kill them

Matriarch(female)-Deep Elf spell caster: appearance- Naga, magic- corrupt flora (turns trees and such into defense units, will attack all enemies) raise dead for a short time( day or so) three working together and blot out the sun in a small area.

Avenger(male)-siege unit: appearance- drow/scorpion, size=if you have seen the Mummy: the scorpion king, ya that's them.

**New Deep Elf**

Harlequin(female)- think dawn of war eldar unit, that's them. assassin unit

night blades(male)- Deep Elf combat unit: appearance- Drow, duel scimitars, high speed magic

shadow singer(female)-Deep Elf medic

**Fallen**

Summoner- basic builder: appearance- same just darker colors

Summoner control form- telepathic unit , relays ordes to all units: appearance- same

void walkers- fallen spell caster: appearance- Mind flayers(D&D) magic- field of decay(forces an area of death and rote) transformation( shape shift into another being) dimensional portal( instant transport from one area to another (two void walkers are needed, one at each place))

aerial-none void walkers use portals instead

beholder- flying siege unit, AG and AA: appearance- same, size orca whale, uses condensed black magic either as a AOE "shotgun" blast that targets enemies or a solid mass for buildings( a group of these show up you just lost)

stalkers-none

**New Fallen**

vanguard- void walkers under Harrys' teachings: appearance- mind flayers, magic- flamethrower( controlled fiend fire) freeze(freezes an area solid) lightning bolt

Viper- water unit: appearance- moray eel + croc mouth+ shark teath , can generate a small EM field

Hunter-ground unit: appearance: kroot hounds + xenomorph skin, pack hunter, size= lab

that's it i know it is different then the one on my profile but that just means this one is better

cat: and that you are to lazy to update your profile

ya that to


	7. Chapter 6

sorry it has taken so long to get this out, i am just not very good at writing battles, and i wanted this one to be a good one.

cat: liar your just lazy

you know there is a dog just outside my door right

cat: point taken

:)

_bla bla bla _mind talk

"bla bla bla" talk talk

Chapter 6

The morning after Dunehelms' betrayal.

"The fact that these tunnels are not defended is a testament to human stupidity my love, the fact that you led them to many victories is a great testament to your skills as a commander." stated Harry as he and dune led their army under Margoth.

"I thought i had ordered a patrol stationed down here after we found a camp of the tribes in one of the main caverns , I am slightly embarrassed by this to be truthful." responded Dune, " the commanders must have pulled every solider to defend the walls."

"yes well their folly is our gain, we will soon send our army burrowing to the surface as soon as everyone is in place," said harry, "we should hurry my guests are on their way and I want them to arrive at a victory not the beginning of a siege."

"we should be in place soon my little love," comforted dune, "on the topic of your army may I ask you something?"

"of course" answered harry

"I have fought the fallen swarms before and none of them looked like your army, not even the summoner spell casters, why is that?" asked Dune.

"the magic that flows thru and around me has had a peculiar effect on those that surround me." began Harry, "the swarm is different because their queen has been with me sense she was a egg, so my magic flows thru her and changed her offspring to fit my needs. the summoners fallow that pattern to a point in that only the void walkers have changed." Harry explained.

"Most of my army is simply a more effective form of units you have already faced in combat spitters, stingers, guardians, ect. The difference between my army and my father's is that I took the time to breed new and more effective units as well, the stingers I breed to either have wings or they not, thus the sting wings." Harry gestured to the flying swarm above them. " I then began working on breeding a unit that could cause damage over a large area, thus the sprayers were created after much trial and error." harry pointed back towards the large beetles lumbering at the back of the march, " and the weavers are spiders that I saw no point in not using, I simply enhanced them." Harry looked to the walls on which hundreds of armored spiders crawled.

"The spell casters are another matter," began Harry, "they are no longer void walkers alone but I trained a new attack branch as well I call them vanguards, for they march with me as my personnel guards." said Harry as he patted the shoulder of a passing summoner. " where the void walkers are infiltrators the vanguards are attackers, ah we are here." ended Harry as he began to look around at their surroundings.

gone were the simple cave walls, now carved walls of Margoths catacombs surrounded them. Tombs and statues of former lords lined the walls. A small underground river flowed past them to their right. candles lined the walls and candelabras hung from the ceiling.

"My army is at your command Dunehelm, do with them as you please, I shale take a small group with me to loot the tombs and vaults of Margoth. I hope to see you again after you have destroyed the city, do not fail me or you to will die." warned Harry

"Never my love, good luck hunting." assured Dune, "I will see you on the surface."

Moments after Harry's departure Dunehelm looked over his new army.

"Summoners, I need all but one of you to shift into control forms to relay my orders" Dunehelm ordered.

"As you command" came the reply as one floated forwards and the others began to summon the necessary equipment around them. "What is your command my lord?" asked the summoner.

"When we attack the surface I will need you to start the summoning of deformers all around the city, understand." ordered Dune.

"Yes my lord." came the reply

"But first please summon a soul trap to empower our army and hold the human souls for future use."

the summoner did as ordered and soon a soul trap was ready and waiting for the fallens unholy harvest.

"Good now void walkers I want half of you to begin reading portals to the surface and the other half to shift into seekers and burrow to the surface." began Dune, "once there hide your selfs and shift back and open rifts on your side, one done the battle will begin."

"We will do as you command." came the reply as they set forth to do as commanded

"Good." answered Dune as he walked over to a control form and linked his mind with it.

_Sprayers begin burrowing to the surface. Sting wings, guardians weavers fallow after them. Stingers, spitters ready yourselves to go thru the portals as soon as they open. once you all reach the surface attack and kill everything in your sight leave none alive. FOR THE LORD HAROLD. \_

Dune ended in a both mental and physical cry. the answering screeches, clicks, and cries sounded thru the caverns as the sprayers began to dig upward and portals began to open around him. soon the soul trap began to ripple as the souls of the dead were imprisoned within its' depths.

in the city above chaos engulfed everything as in the air sting wings attacked elf eagle riders and gnome flying machines, weavers sent out webs to trap the phoenixes flying around and attacking the sting wings. Guardians did flybys around the walls killing solders with each pass and carrying off civilians only to drop them for dizzying heights to fall to their deaths.

Sprayers walked down every street as screaming bodies rained down around them, stomping everything that got under them, footman and pike man alike, and spraying their acid in wide arcs melting the flesh and wood and stone of all they hit.

Spitters stayed around the portals from which they came thru and sent acid bombs towards the towers which held the archers and crossbowmen of the city, sending one after another crashing to the ground as the acid ate thru the supports, killing all those in and around them.

Stingers swarmed thru the city killing everything in their path, knights and gnome catapults killed many but were soon over whelmed. every building was invaded by the stingers and the occupants ripped limb from limb. Seekers crawled thru the streets and alleys uncovering hidden enemies to open them to attack. Manny elf archers found themselves surrounded by hungry insects and meet a bloody end.

all the while the deformers rose into the sky spreading the vile creep around them healing and revitalizing the swarming army. Priest began casting shields around the temples trying to protect and heal as many as they could only to find the ground beneath then began to rot and eat away at them and soon the shields did no more then silence the pain filled screams of those trapped within as void walkers cast fields of decay inside the holy grounds.

Mages from the local tower sent spell after spell into the city from the safety of their fortress. Dunehelm first thought this to be a serious threat but as soon as he saw the mages were also fighting inside the tower he knew Harry was already seeing to that problem. soon the vanguards began to appear in the windows and balconies and started casting their spells into the city as harry stood atop the tower and call darkness to fill the sky giving the fallen army a further advantage.

fires began to spread thru the city. started by desperate people trying to defend them self's the vanguard mages soon took control of the flames and used them to attack the castle of Margoth burning all inside to blackened husks. soon only the sized tower of mages stood unscathed as the screams began to die down as the numbers of those screaming began to wither dropping to only the occasional cry as all others laid dead in the streets and homes of the ruined city. After only a few hours of fighting a cry of victory went out to the sky from the fallen army. the soul trap beneath the city began to calm as the number of incoming souls began to lessen then stop. all the while on the cliffs around Margoth Domina, Caine and lord Keran looked on. The two deep Elfs stared in awe at the brutality with which the city was destroyed. Lord Keran for the first time in his long existence felt pride not in himself but in the child he had raised into the man responsible for this victory.

"I believe the city now belongs to us Princess, the man my son has chosen for a seconded mate is indeed a strong leader." explained Keran. "be careful Caine, I doubt Lord Dunehelm is as willing to share as you and my son are."

"What does Dunehelm have to do with anything Lord Keran?" asked Domina as she continued to stare at the burning city.

"I must have forgotten to tell you, Dunehelm is the man my son chose as his seconded mate, he is also the one who lead this attack." answered the Avatar of Darkness

wide eyed the two Deep Elfs turned towards the fallen leader. after a minute of silence Domina replied "I see."

End Chap.

well how was it?

read and review or i will send the stingers after you

cat: cue evil lightning and laughter

was i that scary?

cat: not really

oh :(


End file.
